birds in the cage
by theunhappytwins
Summary: "Rin, I'm so sorry. I really am." he whispered, and there were tears in his eyes.-Warnings and reasons for the rating inside.
1. I Had Someone Who Cared About Me

**AN: This is a sequel to my previous fic, Winds, in spirit if not in, y'know, any resemblance between the characters. Like Winds, this has warnings for basically everything, and one of them would spoil the ending. But here's the warnings, as they are: rape, child abuse, drug addiction, dysfunctional relationships, forced prostitution, underage sex, homophobia, bullying, and organized crime. If those trigger you, I advise you to not read this.**

**Hopefully this will not give me anxiety issues, like its predecessor!**

* * *

><p>Kagami Rin was found on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was just a baby, with a simple note in her hand, reading nothing more than her name. They had taken her in, caring for her.<p>

This was because they were stupid.

Rin had had the story told to her half a hundred times, and each time it confirmed what it said.

No one wanted her.

She was a burden on the orphanage.

The other children had pushed her down and punched her and kicked her, telling her those things-useless, needless, burden. If her parents didn't want her, no one did. No one had adopted Rin or even thought about it, and there was a reason why.

Rin was worthless.

That was just fact. She was ugly-that she knew because everyone told her. She had a weird name. She was antisocial. She was stupid.

There were thousands of reasons why everyone hated her. But they all boiled down to one simple thing-that Rin was worthless.

* * *

><p>She went into this garden sometimes.<p>

Theoretically, it was a place to grow plants and for children to play, but everyone had forgotten about it since the days that this school was built. It was a relic, an empty place.

Since it was a relic from days past, no one really knew it existed, except for some teachers. So...Rin came here to stay alone, to be apart from everyone else.

She knew she deserved everybody's rude words. After all, she was worthless. But still...sometimes, it was best for a coward like her to run away.

She hunched over on herself, staring at the floor. The cobblestones on the ground had not even moss growing on them, but they were bathed in the bright sunlight.

And then she heard a voice.

"Uh...what are you doing here?"

Rin squeaked in fear, lurching away from the stone she'd been sitting on. She fell to the ground, a thrill of pain running through her back. Someone was here. Someone was going to send her away-she didn't deserve a beautiful place like this, she didn't deserve to even think of being in any place like this...

She looked up, through vision that was shimmering and blurring.

_Kagamine Len._

Rin gulped involuntarily and tried to press herself further to the ground, staring at the blond boy. It was like looking into a mirror-but a more attractive one. Len was a handsome boy, she knew. And Rin was hideous. He still had the same blond hair as hers, which was probably spread out around her face, and the same blue eyes. Their noses were similar, as were their mouths.

It felt...strange. He looked like her. But why?

Len was..popular. He, Miku, and Kaito were the single most popular people in the school. Miku and Kaito were the golden couple, but thousand of girls had asked out Len(and more than a few boys). He'd rejected every single one. Len was like the sun of their school, the center.

Rin was...Rin was too disgusting to belong up there. She was too worthless to even think about talking to him.

"K-Kagamine-sama..."

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I-I'm...Kagami. Kagami Rin." Rin whispered.

"Kagami? Weird name." He frowned. "But...isn't this off-limits to students? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry." Oh, god, he was going to tell the principal. What if this was against the rules? It was was, wasn't it? She was worthless, she was a worthless idiot...The warmth of tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'm...really sorry..."

"Okay. Let's go, and I won't tell anyone." He smiled at her. "But first...wipe off those tears."

He shouldn't have to smile at her. Rin wasn't deserving of anyone's smiles. Even so, she wiped her arm across her face, rubbing the tears away.

She stood up on her own, but she followed him into the school. They both walked together, though she remained a step behind him.

He was silent, and so was she. She didn't deserve to speak to someone like him...

"Did you get lunch?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, then, we'll go to the cafete-" As they stopped at the door, something interrupted them.

"LEN-KUN!" The voice was shockingly high.

_Hatsune Miku. _Undoubtedly the most popular girl in the school. And...she was talking to her.

The teal-haired girl ran towards them, grabbing onto Len's hand. "C'mon, Len-kun! Everyone's waiting for you...who's this? She's so cute!" Miku squealed.

"I'm not cute..." Rin whispered. This was some kind of prank. Miku was lying...she had to be. Rin was ugly, and a pretty girl like Miku especially wouldn't say anything like that.

"Aww, yes you are! Come with me!" Miku dragged Len and Rin into the cafeteria, which was already bustling.

Rin felt her face growing hot. People were staring. She was with Len and Miku-two of the most popular people in the school. That would make everyone angry. They must hate her...oh, she was so worthless...

Right now, only those three were sitting at this table. They had admirers, but...no one on their level.

The third waved towards her as they got closer. "Hi, Miku-chan!"

"Hi, Kai-kun!" Miku sat down next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi...is this your girlfriend?" There was a strange tone to Kaito's voice.

_Girlfriend_? No, Rin wasn't worthy, she'd just met him, she couldn't even think...

"Of course not." Len said, a strange undertone in his voice as well. They...were talking about something. And it had nothing to do with her, so she shouldn't try to find out.

Yes.

She really shouldn't.

"Some people might think that." Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Mmmm...I'm hungry."

"...they would, wouldn't they." Len sighed.

They were talking about something, she knew. It still went right over her head.

"You should tell her that. Just in case. Now, if you'll excuse me...it's time for..." Kaito held up the packet in front of him. "_My ice cream._" He dramatically unwrapped the popsicle, finishing with a smirk and a flourish.

"Kaito, you dork. It's just ice cream" Miku snuggled up to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

He snickered, and took a bite. Wouldn't that hurt?

...Rin really didn't deserve this. She was too worthless...

* * *

><p>It happened on her way back to class. Rin was hurrying along, and then...someone was in her way.<p>

When she looked up, Rin took a step back, adrenaline rushing through her.

That was...Sukone Tei.

Sukone Tei was one of the scariest people in the school. She had shockingly pale skin and hair, and always wore sunglasses-even indoors and at night. Even when it was raining.

But that wasn't why people were scared of Sukone Tei. They were scared because she was in a gang.

But even that was an understatement. Tei wasn't just in a gang. She was...even the other members of the gang were scared of Tei. She'd been suspected for the mysterious 'disappearance' of Akita Neru in their third year of middle school.

"So...Kagami, right." Tei's eyes were inscrutable beneath her dark sunglasses. She walked closer towards Rin, and the blonde took a step back, her heart fluttering madly.

She was angry. She hated her. And...what if she killed Rin? Would that be a good thing, if Tei did it before she could do worse things to the world?

"I saw you and Len-kun." The familiar way she referred to him...why in the world would she do that?

"You like him, don't you? Stupid." Tei pinned her to the wall with one hand, the flesh only a shade darker than Rin's white shirt.

"I-I don't know-I don't know what you mean-" Rin heard her mouth blabbering, but she didn't feel like she had any choice in it.

Tei leaned in, her face barely an inch from Rin's. "Stay away from Len-kun, you stupid girl." she hissed, and then released Rin.

Tei spun around on one heel and left, her white hair swishing behind her.


	2. On Top Of The Clocktower

**AN: This chapter contains violence, rape, sexism, and mentions of incestuous rape. For like a sentence.**

Rin had just made her way to the class when a hand touched her arm.

"Kagami-san!" Len's blue eyes stared at her, filled in distress. "I...okay, just...I wish I had some kind of late pass. You'll be late for class now, but..." He shook his head. "My...after school today, a boy will go up to you. He'll be shorter than I am, with blond hair. His right eye is yellow, but his other one is hidden under a bandage. He's in the middle school uniform. He'll ask you to come home with us. Go along with him quietly. It'll...it'll be the only way." He shuddered, and a strange look passed over his face. "Is...did anyone talk to you?"

Rin didn't understand a word he'd just spoken. She blinked, but answered his question quickly. She didn't want him getting angry at her. "S-Sukone-san."

"Sukone-san?" Len frowned, his eyes widening. And then...he smiled, and laughed. He laughed harder and harder, bending over at the waist and slapping his knee. "_Sukone-san!_ Ahahahahaha...well, she's not a bad person at all! There's nothing for you to worry about."

What was...wrong with him?

Sukone-san was terrifying! And...they said she stalked him! But...he just laughed...

"...she told me...to stay away from you." Rin whispered, unable to stop herself.

Len's face darkened, and he sighed, the mirth gone from his face.

"She was right."

* * *

><p>This didn't make sense. None of this...none of this made sense.<p>

It was scary, definitely scary. What should she do? Was Len crazy?

Rin was shaking. Why was she shaking?

"Kagamine." The teacher's voice was cold. "If you could grace us with your presence."

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" Rin jumped to her feet. Around her, she heard snickers, and her face turned red. Oh no. Not again...

"You don't need to stand." He smirked, and the laughter increased around her. Rin's face was burning, and she felt tears prickling behind her eyes.

She sat down, trying to hide herself, but nothing could hide from the daggers of laughter that chased at her ears.

"I'm sorry." This time, it was barely more than a whisper.

* * *

><p>It was done. School was done. She walked to her locker to get her books, and only got tripped once.<p>

She was about to walk out the door when she heard a light voice behind her.

"So you're my brother's girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend? Brother?" Rin turned around.

The boy behind her lounged against the lockers, his middle school uniform in perfect order. His hair was a light blonde and slightly messy, obscuring one of his eyes. The other was a startling amber, and half-closed.

_He'll be in the middle school uniform..._

"Yep. My brother. Kagamine Len." He smirked, seeming proud of himself. "The name's Oliver. Pleasure to meet you. Come with me, you're going home with us."

"N-No...I don't deserve to..." Rin backed away from him. This was terrifying. What was going on? Why-

In a second, he was in front of her, his eye laser-focused on her, his hand around her throat, and she _ouldn't breathe..._

He squeezed.

* * *

><p>When Rin woke up, her head was pounding, and she was sitting between Oliver and Len.<p>

Len looked away from her, not meeting her eyes, but Oliver chuckled. "Sleeping Beauty wakes up. Hey, Len, is her prince going to kiss her?"

"No." His voice was clipped and terse.

"Hey, Len...do you know what the first version was-oh wait. That already happened, didn't it?" Oliver laughed again. "Poor Neru-chan. I wonder if she ever got pregnant? She'd have to, wouldn't-"

"Shut. Up." Len hissed.

Neru? Wasn't that the name of Len's old girlfriend? Oh god, oh god, what was going on? Was Oliver going to kill them?

"We're there. I already called Mom and Dad." Oliver grinned. "James, open the doors."

It was still slightly hard for Rin to walk, so she stumbled on the way out of the car. Len caught her by the arm.

"Thank-"

"Don't talk to me." His blue eyes were cold, and he sharply released her arm, walking away.

Rin followed him, trying not to tremble.

The house in front of them-but it was more like a mansion-towered above the three teenagers. Oliver stood in front of Len and Rin, who stood behind him as Oliver knocked on the door politely.

It opened, and in front of them stood a tall, elegant woman.

Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and her dress was black, coming down to her knees. She beamed. "Len-kun!" She sharply shoved Oliver aside, the small boy reeling with the force. "Oh, and is this the girlfriend that I heard about?"

She smiled at Rin, but...somehow, it unnerved her.

The woman's pink-lipsticked mouth smiled, but her blue eyes did not smile. "What a pretty girl. Let me have a look at you."

Rin took a step back-why? She was so stupid, this woman was nice, right? She would... "Your...your son, Oliver...k-knocked me out..."

"Oh, so you're one of _those _ones." The woman rolled her eyes. "The stupid ones." Next to her, Rin felt Len tense. "Those silly girls who kept talking about how they didn't like him. Like that Neru idiot some of the time. When she wasn't arguing, she was being her usual whore of a self." Len gripped Rin's arm, his nails digging in. "Really, she was an idiot. And now, of course, when he dates a girl who's worthy of him, she tries to run? What a pathetic idiot you are. But...I'm sure you and Len can get along _perfectly_, right?" The blonde woman practically purred. "I would like some grandchildren."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but..." Rin was barely able to speak in this woman's presence. "W-W-We're 14..."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and she punched Rin in the stomach.

Rin fell backwards, winded for the second time. She gasped for breath, hair falling into her eyes. Why couldn't she breathe? What was going on?

The blonde woman's sweet tone was gone. "I won't hold with things like that. All those stupid begs people make-'please, don't make me, we're siblings'-'I'm sorry, I'll never do it again'-'Don't do it to me, please, please...'-those are the most boring things I ever heard. I want _children,_ you stupid bitch. Then again..." She smirked. "It means that at least you're less of a slut than Neru. Get up, Len's new girlfriend. I am his mother. Kagamine Lenka."

**AN: Unfortunately, this was shorter than I planned.**


	3. Just Like A

**AN: Unfortunately, this was shorter than I planned.  
>Also, warning in this chapter for Lenka being <em>terrible, <em>and sexual assault, kinda. A character forces another character to kiss them.  
><strong>

Rin's heart was pounding too quickly-far too quickly-what was going on? Why was this happening? This was...She was scared. She was too scared.

She turned, and ran as fast as she could, legs pumping.

"Get back here!" Lenka shouted as she ran, and she could hear another voice.

Len's.

"KAGAMI-SAN, NO!"

She didn't stop-she had to run. She had to get away!

There was a bang. The noise of a gunshot, and then-there was pain, so much pain, pain in her arm.

Her knees were going weak, going wobbly. She fell to the ground. Weird-it didn't hurt her knees that much, even though she'd been running...she was dizzy, so dizzy. Something-something was wrong, terribly, horribly wrong.

The world went black.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in a soft white bed, Len sitting on the bed next to her. The room was white, entirely white. Was she in a hospital? Her arm still hurt, but not quite as badly.<p>

"I promised Mom that we would...have children." His face twisted.

Her arm hurt, it hurt so much...it was really hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"Are you going to do it?" She didn't know why she asked that.

"No." He stroked her forehead. "You should get some sleep. Your shoulder was hurt really bad."

"Shoulder?"

"That's not important right now. Just get some sleep. Um...I have to go. Goodbye." He bowed.

"...bye." Rin leaned back against the pillows, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The door opened, and she heard the click of high heels on the floor.<p>

"Rin-chan, I came in here to bring you breakfast." Lenka's voice was sweet, and she sat down on Rin's bed, next to the blonde. She put a tray down-waffles and orange juice. They smelled so delicious.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Rin leaned over, her hair hanging over her face, and picked it up. Her arm still hurt less, but moving it made it hurt, so she used her unhurt arm to pick up the tray.

"What?" Lenka's crystal blue eyes, so much like her son's, widened for a moment.

Rin stared down at the waffles. "I...I was stupid and I ran away from you last night. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have shot me. I...it's because...I'm worthless..."

Even so, Lenka had given her food. Food that smelled so delicious, but that Rin wasn't even able to eat. She just didn't feel hungry...

Lenka...was a truly kind woman.

"Oh, Rin, you are _completely right._ Right now...you are the most worthless thing in the world." The blonde sighed, shaking her head sadly and pursing her glossed pink lips. "I don't want you to be worthless, though. Rin, you are a very nice girl and I can help you with this. All you have to do is do whatever I say, and end up with my cute Len, and then..." A smile, a soft and kind smile that made Rin feel warm. "You will be a wonderful person. I can see the seeds of that inside you right now. And right now, you're working on the other things, too. You're not stupid right now, Rin-chan. In fact, right now you're a _very smart girl_. And do you know why that is?"

Rin stared at her.

Lenka...Lenka thought that she could be a wonderful person. Lenka was being kind to her. Lenka had said she was smart.

She shook her head. "N-No...you...you really think that I'm doing something smart?"

"Yes, yes I do." Lenka put her hand on Rin's noninjured hand. "You're listening to me. You know what's good for you. And because of that...Rin, I believe that you can, in fact, become a wonderful, intelligent person. Are you hungry?" Rin shook her head. "Then I'll take that away. Do drink the orange juice, though. Fresh-squeezed." Lenka smiled at her, and walked away.

"Thank you very much, Lenka-san..." Rin bowed her head, hands trembling.

Lenka was so kind...she was a wonderful, wonderful person.

Rin didn't know how to repay her. She didn't even know if there was a way to repay her. But she would try to.

...end up with Len...

Rin remained in that room for two weeks. Various people came in and out-changed the bandages on her shoulder, gave her medicines that tasted bad, pumped the pain medication into her.

And now...she still had the bandages, but she was better. Good enough to go back to school...tomorrow.

After the first time, she had not seen Len again. She wanted to see him.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

If she loved him, then Lenka would love her. If she loved him, then she would be a good person.

And that...more than anything, that was what Rin wanted.

The limousine pulled up at the gates to the Kagamine mansion, and three people got out. Miku and Kaito, talking to each other, Miku holding Kaito's arm. And a step in front of them was...

Len! Len! Len!

Rin ran towards him-would Lenka think she was being a bad girl, and hurt her again if she did that? It would look like she was running away.

So she stopped.

Len stopped when he saw her. "You, uh...you look better-"

Rin grabbed his chin, and pressed his face to hers.

She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she held him to her. Rin had never kissed anyone-she was kissing him horribly, wasn't she?

But she kissed him anyway, because she wanted to be a good person.

Then again...that was a stupid idea.

Rin was worthless.

She would never...she would never, ever, be anything except worthless. But if Lenka was going to give her a chance...

Rin's thoughts were cut off as Len shoved her backwards, sending her falling to the ground. That didn't make sense! He was...how was he..."Wh-What..." Those were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"D-Don't touch me." Len took a step back, face pale.

Kaito put a hand on the blond's arm. "Len-kun, I think you're being a bit rude. After all, your mother might see..."

Len looked down. "...Kagami-san. I'm sorry. But...I...my mother is wrong. I will...I will act close to you when she is there. But...I do not love you." He swallowed. "Um. I'm going to go to my room now."

What?

No.

_No._

Len had to love her...right?


End file.
